Come here little scavenger, said Matt
by Malbara
Summary: Luke Skywalker had assigned Rey the mission of going undercover to the Starkiller base, Kylo Ren was punished by Snoke and now he has to work as a radar tecnician under the name of Matt. We all know that Kylo and Rey do not get along very well, but what would happen if they meet again, this time as Matt and Zazil?
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 years since Rey and Kylo Ren met, the last memory she had about him was his face in pain after she slashed him with her... his? Lightsaber.

When Rey found Skywalker he decided that she needed to be trained as a jedi because of her incredible skills with the force, after a lot of training she had become very strong, physically and emotionally, but she still had fear and anger in her heart...

-Rey, I know what you are thinking, but you need to understand. I know you still fear _Ren..._

Rey blinked at the sound of his name and opened her mouth to answered angrily like a little kid would

\- I´m not afraid, I…

But she was quickly interrupted

\- You know about those negative emotions and how bad they are for your training, if you want to become a Jedi you have to face them, fight them back and defeat them, be stronger than they are. That's why I've decided to assign you a new mission...

Rey sighted and just nodded while saying a tired _"fine"_

* * *

Meanwhile in the starkiller base…

KYLO REN!

An angry voice yelled and he heard it as a slight echo while he was somewhere throwing a tantrum and destroying some equipment and monitors. Apparently he was angry because a trooper had just told him that the resistance was already establishing new bases in unknown planets and creating plans to defeat the first order, of course the trooper ran away silently from the room before he could hurt or even kill him.

He was breathing fast and shouting NO as he slashed everything that was within his reach, once he finished he started breathing slightly slower and muttered to himself

\- How many more planets will I have to destroy before these deluded attempts of soldiers understand they can't win?

And then he heard it, the heavy door slid open at his back shortly after a decompressing sound at his back followed by footsteps. He deactivated his lightsaber and turned around, he was in trouble but he seemed not to care…

Finally Hux spoke, he had an angry look in his face, he was so tired of this…

\- Kylo Ren, just what the fuck do you think you are doing?

\- Oh, it's just you said Kylo as he rolled his eyes, what do you want?

\- I'm here to inform you that Supreme Leader Snoke wants to see you.

Kylo just nodded but was actually fangirling in the inside, he left the room with tons of excited thoughts in his mind and they continued as he walked through the base´s confined halls that always seemed to smell like strong cleaning chemicals.

 _"_ M _aybe he'll promote me"_

 _"_ M _aybe I'll get better quarters than Hux"_

 _"_ M _aybe he finally realized that that dweeb is unnecessary for the first order and he'll fire him"_

He had a half smile in his lips when his thoughts and steps were suddenly interrupted by the big door in front of him; he had arrived to the room that led to Snoke. The door opened allowing him to access.

\- Kylo Ren, you are finally here. You know I don't like waiting, don't you?

\- I'm sorry my lord, won't happen again he said as he bowed in front of him

\- I know it won't, Snoke said curtly as he used the force to slightly inflict pain in Kylo's head

Kylo clenched his teeth but continued to listen to him.

\- I've called you to discuss a very important issue that has been bothering me for the last passed… FOREVER, he shouted the last word and since then his tone increased; do you have any idea of how much the equipment on these base costs? Do you have any idea of how much money we spend on reparations every time you throw your tantrums? It's a lot of money Ren, and just because you are a highly ranked general does not mean you can go around doing whatever the fuck you want without any consequences.

Kylo was disappointed, he thought these were going to be good news but all he was receiving was a well deserved scolding, he didn't said a thing just continued listening while he had his eyes fixed on the floor

The last words he heard, were:

 _\- This time, you'll have to work to pay the repairs._

* * *

\- This is so ridiculous, Rey spoke to BB-8 as she puts on her new uniform, I hate everything about this mission, this stupid uniform, being forced to work as a technician IN the enemy's base and most of all I hate the fact that I'll have to actually interact with Kylo Ren, what am I supposed to tell him? "Oh, Hi, I'm the scavenger girl that you dislike so much, I'm here to control my anger towards you but shhh, it's a secret?" Come on! And besides, I haven't forgive him for throwing me against that tree the last time we saw each other

\- BB-8 made a beeping sound in response

\- I know, I know, I almost killed him and I slashed his face... but what was I supposed to do? He killed my friend, He almost killed Finn and he would've killed me if he'd had the chance

\- BB-8 made a beeping sound in response again but this time it was longer and higher pitched

\- _BB-8 on which side are you?_ Said Rey in an annoyed tone, BB-8 made a sad beeping sound, Ok ok, fine, you are right, I'm sorry. It's just that this is a little hard for me but I guess I'll be fine, after all if master Skywalker says this is the best thing to do then I trust him said Rey while giving BB-8 a faint smile, BB-8 made her the thumbs up sign which made Rey smile wider, what would I do without you, she said, I promise you I´ll do my best.

Their conversation was interrupted with a knock at her door

\- Come in

\- Well, I see your uniform suits you fine, your tie fighter is ready for you to pilot it towards the star killer base, they already know you will arrive there today in the afternoon; they think that you were promoted form planet Vague´s base so you should be fine... Anyways you´ll always have an escape route and we can keep in contact with this.

Luke handed her a beautiful silver hair pin shaped like an exquisite flower with a ruby in the center.

\- What is this?

\- Beautiful right, well don't be fooled by its appearance, it's a long distance communicator. We won't be able to use the force to speak because Kylo Ren will notice immediately but we can use this.

Rey puts the pin in her hair close to her ear. She looked different know, her hair was dyed in a deep black color and was styled in a single low thick braid, she had long bangs now and some baby hairs where sticking out, her skin seemed slightly paler because of all the time that she had spend far away from Jakku.

She took a last glance of herself at the mirror, she still hated the uniform, it was an ugly grey jumpsuit and an ugly orange vest in which a shiny brass badge was pinned that read

Zazil

Support Technician

Can this get any worse? She was definitely not happy with what was happening, but she had promise BB-8 to do her best during the mission and that was exactly what she was going to do, while she pilot the Tie fighter her mood began to improved, when she arrived to the base, she landed perfectly at the starkiller base spaceship port and she was received by a masked trooper whom unmasked himself as he welcomed her

\- So you are new right, come on I'll show you the place he said with a goofy smile, my name is Tim, you are a Support technician? Man, you'll be having a lot of work to do around here…

\- Hey, thanks, my name is Zazil by the way

\- Pleasure to meet you he said while they headed inside the base.

They walked around the halls while Tim was speaking nonstop about how cool it was that they've recently installed a soda fountain machine at the employee dining room

\- You know, before we had to buy canned soda, but now we get unlimited refills isn't that awesome?

Rey was so lost in her thoughts that she hardly heard was he was saying...

\- Zazil? Asked Tim for the third time

\- Sorry Tim, it's just that all of these is so new for me… what is it?

\- No probs, we've arrived to the employee dining room

\- Wait, what? Employee dining room? So… Only we employees eat here… You mean, no generals, no superiors?

\- Gosh, no, weren't you paying any attention, we are separated remember? They might eat better BUT we have our own soda fountain machines

Rey felt so relieved that for now she won't have to see Kylo Ren, but she quickly remember that she had to act naturally so she answered:

\- Oh, sure, sorry… Bad memory, she said while a nervous laughter escaped her

\- It's ok, now let's go for something to eat

They got in line and waited for their food to be served then they headed back to a table where another man was already eating all alone.

\- Zach my friend, said Tim happily

The other man Zach responded happily too with a: _hi, dude_ and they brofisted.

\- Who are you with? Said Zach while looking at Zazil

\- Oh, this is…

Rey interrupted.

\- My name is Zazil, I'm new and I'm a support technician

\- Wow, you must really love hard working in this place things seem to be always breaking down, a lot of repair is always needed...

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted, someone entered the dining room and everybody became silent.

* * *

Kylo was all alone in his room, he was so angry; he thought he was going to receive a promotion but he was so wrong, he now had to work as a general AND as a radar technician so that he will be able to afford all the repairs that the base needed because of his fault.

He had to learn how to repair stuff even though he had a lot of trouble finding where the calicinator was, also he had his name changed; now it was Matt, his perfect black hair was now hidden under a blonde wig and he had to use glasses, he couldn't wear his helmet anymore and his uniform was just as lame as all of the other technicians were: a grey jumpsuit and an orange vest. His shiny brass badge read:

Matt

Radar Technician

He was oficially having the worst day of his life, he had to leave his quarters and live like all the others in a shared small room and he still had a headache thanks to his earlier visit to Snoke.

Once he finished packing he went to the employee's quarters and he searched for his room, he noticed that he did not have to share it with anyone so that improved his mood a little. He settled his stuff in the cold bed, it was twin size and the mattress was extremely firm, he was surely going to miss his king sized soft bed… He sighted and left the room that had no Holo TV, no mini fridge, not even windows.

\- This sucks, but at least I don't have to share he told to himself as he left, there was no one to be sight because it was lunch time, so he headed to the employee dining room, the terrible employee dining room.

Kylo Ren stepped in, suddenly everyone became quiet, Rey was a little distracted so she didn't stop speaking and her voice was the last one to cease, which drew Kylo's attention, and he finally spoke while watching her.

\- Hi, I'm matt I'm a radar technician

Everyone had different reactions, some of the employees said hi back and some just ignored him.

He went for his food, there was no longer a line and he walked to the table where Zach, Tim and Rey were sitting.

\- Can I sit? He asked awkwardly and still a little angry

\- Sure said Tim looking at him weirdly

\- Thanks he said curtly

\- Hi, Rey smiled widely, My name is Zazil, I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot, I'm a support technician

\- Uhm… Hi he said a little blushed, he wasn't used to make friends, he almost only interacted with Hux, Phasma and Snoke

Great he thought even this weird girl has a higher position than me.

\- Hey Matt, what do you think about the new soda fountain? Said Tim

Rey rolled her eyes; she was tired of this conversation

\- They are pretty great, I heard that they were Kylo Ren's idea, he is such a great leader you know... He really cares for us, his employees

Rey almost choke on her food when she heard him say that name, she had almost forgotten about him with everyone being so nice around her, she started coughing and Zach offered her some water. After she calmed down Tim answered

\- Kylo Ren? Nah man, he doesn't care about nobody but himself and Darth Vader, he is such a fan boy he i… gah…

Tim´s words were interrupted

What's wrong? Asked Rey worried

\- I don't know… My head… suddenly started hurting, gosh

Rey's eyes fixed on Kylo who was staring angrily at Tim… Kylo relaxed.

\- Whoa… it, it stopped. That was weird.

\- Yeah, very. Rey answered

They were interrupted by an alarm sound, it was time to go back to work. They said good bye and parted separated ways, Matt and Zazil walked together

\- Ungrateful … he muttered angrily

\- Sorry did you say something? Zazil asked

\- Oh, no, no I was just… talking to myself

\- Oh, ok…

Such a weird guy she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked awkwardly quiet until they arrived to a meeting room where there were already some other employees. A dark skinned woman with short black was waiting, after they both entered the room, she gave them an annoyed look and continued with her speech

Rey chose where to seat and Kylo followed her and sat beside.

\- As I was saying... Hi, my name is Leslie and I'm the director of the technician department. In short words, I'm your boss. I hope that all of you enjoy your work, sometimes it seems as it will never finish, but believe me you'll get to like it. I'll be handling you some data pads that will cover the function of communicators so that all of you know where you should report to work, they also count with a map of the base, because, you know... Usually the new ones get lost and we don't have time for a guided tour. If you need any assistance I'm always available, my data pad code is already programmed in yours.

Then, a presentation began to show in the huge Holo projector, it was mainly about rules and protocol, Kylo was just thinking: bla, bla,bla boring, While Rey was taking notes in her new data pad.

Kylo couldn't help but notice how beautiful Zazil looked when she was concentrated like that.

While she was not taking notes, she would take her stylus pen to her mouth, he couldn't think anything else but how sexy her lips were, so gorgeous… rosy pouty small filled lips. He continued staring at her face, he noticed a pair of big hazel eyes framed by long thick dark eyelashes fixed in the presentation, and when she blinked he'd feel his insides shaking, during his life he'd seen millions of stars but none of them could twinkle like her eyes did, full of curiosity, truly windows to her soul.

Suddenly she felt him staring and she looked back at him, his thoughts were interrupted when she smiled and he blushed, giving her a shy smile in return while he looked down to his data pad, he hadn't written anything at all and the only thing in it were some doodles of a varactyl spitting fire... or at least, that's what they were supposed to be…

Rey continued to take notes, now the only thing that Kylo could think about was how beautiful her smile was so sweet, so warm.

He wanted nothing more than to be back in his position as the commander of the first order and hire her as his own personal assistant just to watch her take notes like that all day long, he was already imagining how he will want her uniform to look like when he bitterly remember that he couldn't do that because now he was _just_ Matt.

Finally the "brief" introduction was over but it was too late to start work so everyone had the rest of the evening to do whatever they want.

Matt spoke first he was nervous because his perception of her had change

\- So… uhm, would you like to hang out for the rest of the day? We could go watch the Holo TV or... or play videogames

\- Holo TV and videogames? I thought only the high ranked personnel had access to those stuff

\- Oh, sure… ( _Think fast, remember that now you are just a stupid radar technician with no privileges... Got it!_ )… Only officers have access to them but you should know that I'm a close friend of Kylo Ren, he gave me the password to the arcade room and he also told me that today there will be no one there, because they have uhm… an important meeting with him

How in the world could Kylo Ren befriended a guy like Matt? Rey thought

\- Oh, really? Well… sounds cool

\- Great! Matt said with a big awkward smile in his face

An uncomfortable minute went by and Rey finally spoke…

\- So, shall we get going

\- Huh? Oh, sure sure! just, wait here a minute don't move, I'll be back briefly he said nervously as he practically ran out of the meeting room

What a strange guy Rey said out loud to herself as she sat back into the chair and waited

Kylo was frenetically typing a message to all the high ranked personnel that was not very detailed and read:

* * *

Subject: Urgent meeting.

Where: Formal meeting room.

When: Immediately.

Required: Everyone

* * *

After he made sure everyone was aware, he went back to where Rey was waiting

He arrived to the room running

\- We can go know he said panting

Rey stood up and followed him, he introduced a code and then he placed his hand over the scanner, the door slid open shortly after.

The room was huge and the walls were covered in big HD screens which irradiated blue, red, purple lights

\- Wow, I can't believe this place, its amazing Matt! Said the girl with shiny eyes and a huge smile in her face

Kylo was standing behind her near the door, he observed her as she explored the room full of excitement. The lights reflected in her made her look even prettier... _as if that was even possible Kylo thought._

\- You like it? It's pretty cool huh? Kylo is a great guy for letting us use it don't you think?

Rey thought that she will have to get used to that name if he continued to hang out with Matt, so she played along, either way she was having so much fun and she wasn't letting him ruin that moment for her when he wasn't even present.

\- Yeah I bet he is… anyways, let's play something, you choose she said enthusiastic

Matt slightly smiled because she finally said something kind of nice about Kylo and so they played for a while when suddenly Kylo's data pad began to ring.

* * *

\- Uh oh, he said while looking at the screen and dropping the toy gun that he was holding

\- What happens? Asked Rey worried as she paused the game

\- Uhm, yeah, everythin´s fine I just have to go answer this call, wait here

He ran again to a place where Rey couldn't see him, he removed his glasses and wig and he answered the Holo call, it was Hux and he was angry

\- You never get tired of annoying me and the entire crew right? Where the fuck are you? we've been waiting for you to appear for more than an hour, weren't we supposed to be having an "urgent meeting"?

\- Sorry Hux, I had to take care of, of something, please lead the meeting for me I'll explain everything to whenever I can

\- Ugh, all right, but what is this "meeting" supposed to be about? What do I say to everyone?

\- Oh, right… Tell them... ask them to…

\- _Matt are you ok? Rey called from the distance_

Fuck! He paused the call and yelled back: yeah I'm fine, everything is ok, I'm coming

\- _Ok, fine_

He recovered the call

\- What happened? You are acting very very strange Ren.

\- I know I know, but I'll explain ok? For now please help me I really need you to tell everyone that we need to discuss the…

Kylo was trying to think of something to use as an excuse when he read the words "Bantha racing" in an arcade game

\- The what? Hux asked annoyed

\- Tell them to discuss the importance of having a day a month for bantha races

\- What, are you insane? What the…

Kylo interrupted abruptly

\- Just do it! Please

\- Fine, he said with a sigh

Kylo ended the call and Hux spoke to the data pad "I'm going to kill him"

* * *

Kylo quickly replaced his disguise and ran to meet Rey who was playing space invaders.

\- I'm sorry but we have to leave

\- Aww... She said with disappointment in her voice, "Game over" appeared on the screen, can we come again some other time?

He smiled... ( _she really liked this, she wants to come again!_ )

\- Sure, we can


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning, Rey woke up to her official first day of work. She took the elevator that led to the dining room and once she arrived she spotted Matt having his breakfast alone in a table, his back was facing her. After she grabbed her tray she walked toward him and sat.

\- Hey, Good morning she said with a mild smile, she was in a good mood but it was still too early to be acting all bright and keen

\- Hi, he replied swiftly, did you sleep well?

\- Yeah… well, kind of…

He raised his eyebrows as he expected her to continue speaking, she noticed and her voice came out a little shaky

\- My bed… it's just too firm and I've got no pillows so my neck ache a little...

\- Oh…

Kylo was already planning on what he was doing next… he was going to send her some pillows, he had never visited the female technician bedrooms but he could imagine that they were not comfortable at all

His thoughts were interrupted when Rey stood up and said goodbye to him after her data pad pinged

\- Seems that they need me to repair something that broke near area AD-3 so I better get going, see you later.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, well… kind of a kiss, it was not like lip-cheek contact, it was more like touching his cheek with hers, a very common gesture used to say hi or goodbye in Jakku, just cultural behavior.

He was left alone again, but this time he was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, he could still feel sparks where her cheek had been previously.

His data pad also pinged multiple times but he ignored it, he had more important things to do now. He stood up and left.

* * *

He was heading back to his old quarters, he slid open the door and put on his uniform, but when he was leaving his room Hux approached him.

\- Hey you, I think you owe me an explanation

Shit, not now…

\- Hux I'm kind of busy can we have this conversation later?

\- No, I want to know what's happening and I want to know now

Kylo sighted, he knew that it would take him more time to argue with that man than to explain what had happened the day before

\- Fine, follow me

The two men walked back to Kylo's room. Kylo locked the door behind him as he entered after Hux.

Hux was pretty confused by his behavior; he wanted to complain when Kylo removed his helmet and started speaking…

After Kylo explained almost everything Hux busted out laughing

\- Seriously, a radar technician? And your name is Matt? I never thought I would live to see the day that Snoke finally get tired of your childish behavior and your anger issues, this is just hilarious…

\- Shut up, it's not funny Hux, said Kylo angrily as a slight shade of pink rose to his checks… And, and there's more…

Hux stopped laughing, it was true that they were constantly competing but in a way they were the closest thing to a friend they had so he decided to listen to him; and after all, he was trusting him.

\- There's this girl, her name is _Zazil_ …

\- Oh…

\- Yeah, and about what happened yesterday, well…

When he finished explaining Hux nodded in comprehension

\- Well, I have just three words for you: _jewelry never fails_

\- Huh? He looked at him confused

\- You know, if you really like this girl, conquer her heart, flirt with her, buy her expensive stuff and tell her sweet things. Just go for it.

\- But, Hux, I don't know how to do any of those things, neither I know where to buy jewelry… I've spent most of my life training, focused on…

Hux interrupted

\- Sorry Kylo, I have to go… just try your best alright?

Hux patted Kylo's shoulder as he left the room.

Kylo was left alone with his thoughts, he really wanted Zazil to like him back, but he didn't know how to do it as Matt. As Kylo he was a confident man who felt powerful all the time and had no trouble getting woman, even though he was only interested in fast, selfish and hollow sexual encounters. As Matt he felt insecure and shy and besides, his feelings this time were different… deeper, he just wanted to protect Zazil and make her smile, he didn't wanted to fuck her, he wanted to make love to her.

His thoughts were interrupted when his data pad pinged, for the fifteenth time that day it was a message from Leslie and it read:

Matt, report immediately in area AD-1

-Leslie

Fuck, he was in trouble already and it was just his first day at work as a technician.

Before he left to report to Leslie he put back his helmet and went to the laundry station to ask for some pillows for Zazil. After that he quickly returned to his quarters and changed his uniform to Matt again. He practically ran through the base and everyone in the superior's area looked at him confused except for Hux.

* * *

He finally arrived to area AD-1 where Leslie was already expecting him, she started speaking annoyed

\- Matt, I've been waiting for you to repair this all day long! Where have you been? Would you like to get fired?

 _Nothing I want more_ he thought to himself, he was starting to get angry, he was used to give orders not to follow them…

She showed him what was needed to be repaired and he got on his knees and slid his screwdriver underneath the panel to remove it.

Leslie had recovered her calm tone when she said

\- Ok, ok It's real easy, all you got to do is rewire the calcinator

\- So, repair this? Kylo asked unsure while pointing to the igniter

* * *

Rey had finished her duties; she was walking through the halls when she heard an angry woman speaking to someone

\- Does that looks like the calcinator? What's wrong with you? What was so hard for you to understand?

She was as curious as a kid so she followed the voice just to find Leslie standing above Matt who was fishing around in a mess of wires.

Matt snapped back

\- I don't know, but could you please stop yelling at me? You're starting to stress me out.

Leslie had backed off a little, but she was still acting hostile

\- Okay… But now can we rewire it please? So I can go have my muffin? I haven't had my muffin yet, Matt!

Matt looked like he wanted to punch something, he was really close to losing his sanity so Rey quickly decided to insert herself into the conversation.

He was very concentrated on finding the calcinator when suddenly he heard a familiar voice from above.

\- Go have your muffin Leslie, I'll show him Said Rey with a smile in her face

The woman hesitated, but finally left when she said

\- _Leave, we'll be fine_

Rey had got into her knees so that she would be at the same height as Kylo

\- Hey, rough day?

\- Yeah… he was nervous, he wasn't expecting to see her. I'm not used to doing this kind of work he said as a lame excuse

\- Don't worry, calcinators are usually hard to find, she lied

Rey took some wire from her vest and gracefully rewire it

\- There, she said proudly

He stared at her work, it was perfect, nothing compared to his past attempts…

He stood up first and then offered her his hand to help her stand up, at first he thought she would ignore him, but she took his hand and again he felt that familiar warmth in his insides, a slight smile formed in his lips.

\- Let's go for something to eat, its dinner time already. She said happily, I'm starving

She didn't let go of his hand and dragged him quickly to the dining room but this time Tim and Zach were nowhere to be spotted so they ate their muffins alone.

They spoke about how their first day of work was; of course Kylo had not much to say so he just lied about how easy everything was for him. She was speaking nonstop about how amazing her first day was because Leslie had complimented her work multiple times and because she had already made two friends, Aruma and Brok…

While she spoke he was just thinking about how hard and fast he was falling for her.

A poster in the walls of the room read:

It's been 2 days since our last accident.

* * *

After they finished their food they parted separated ways…

When Zazil arrived to her room she was speechless, her bed was covered by a soft pink bedspread and at least ten pillows of different sizes in colors pink and lavender, also over her bed it was a single red rose and a card that read:

Wishing you sweet dreams and a restful night

\- Kylo Ren

Her door was opened so Aruma noticed

\- OMG, Zazil what is this?

\- They, they are a gift… from Kylo Ren, I guess… she was almost having a panic attack, how did he knew her and why was he sending her gifts? _This has to be a mistake_ she thought

\- Are you kidding! Kylo Ren? I've worked here during 5 years and he hasn't even said good morning to me!

\- Uhm, well…

Rey was trying to find something to say to her friend to excuse this weird situation when she suddenly interrupted

\- How sweet! These pillows are pretty expensive… And I wonder where he found a red rose, they are very rare…

\- I… I think so said Rey still trying to catch her breath

It was late so Aruma left and Rey quickly closed her door; she removed her hair pin and called Luke

\- Rey, what happens? Do you have any idea of what time is it? I was sleeping…

\- Sorry to wake you up but we need to talk

Rey moved the small camera that was located in the center of the red ruby to show him her bed and the card and the rose

She could see that he was as surprised as she was through the projection of his holographic face.

\- What am I supposed to do now? I haven't even met the guy yet I think this might be a mistake, at least I hope so…

Luke was about to explain to Rey that Jedi are not allowed to fall in love when the call was cut. She was very tired so she thought about calling again tomorrow.

She put the hair pin in the table besides her bed and quickly fell asleep among her comfy bed that smelled like flower scented fabric softener, having mixed feelings about Kylo Ren.

* * *

Rey woke up still confused about what had happened last night, she wanted answers and she knew exactly where to find them, she hurried to get ready and left her room searching for Matt. Rey found Matt making his way to the dining room through the halls, she ran to him while yelling "Matt"

He paused his steps and turned his body to look at her, he looked sleepy and she looked impatient, he thought she was going to thank him for his gift when she started speaking

\- Hey, I have a question for you. Do you have any idea of why I received a bed makeover, a rose and a card from Kylo Ren?

Her question had took him by surprise, Kylo was somewhere between nervous and angry, Damn! Those useless workers, they should have written Matt in the card not Kylo Ren!

\- Uhm… well, he began to explain, his voice a little shaky, I talked about you to Kylo, Remember he is a close friend? He was impressed with your excellent work, I told him you helped me the other day and he decided that you deserved those gifts. He also said he… he'd like to meet you.


	4. Chapter 4

That's it, thanks to that error in the card there was no turning back, Rey was going to have to face Kylo Ren. She was speechless, she knew that she would have to face him sooner or later, but even though it had been a couple of months since her arrival to Starkiller Base she felt like it was a little too soon because no one can ever be ready enough to meet Kylo Ren.

\- Zazil?

Kylo´s voice interrupted Rey's thoughts

\- Huh? Sorry I…

Her data pad pinged and she fixed her eyes on the message

\- I, have to go. A nervous laugh escaped her. See you later Matt

This time there was no kiss on the cheek, she didn't even look at him before she walked away leaving him confused and disappointed, wasn't she supposed to be happy? Maybe he should've listened to Hux and get her jewelry instead… He kept on thinking about what was wrong when he lowered his gaze and saw Zazil's hair pin. He picked it up and thought about giving it back to her later.

The rest of the day went by slowly, Kylo didn't saw Rey at lunch and god he missed her… He was sitting in the dining table staring at his food lost in his thoughts, he never imagined that he could ever feel this way; for God's sake he was Kylo Ren, a monster, the man who murdered his own father, the dreaded commander of the first order, and besides all that… He was a grown up man, but there was something about that girl that made him feel as if he was a teenager again, the mere thought of her made him smile… Smiling; he thought he had forgotten how to do that.

Suddenly he felt someone sit beside him, he felt butterflies on his stomach that quickly ceased when he turned his body to see it was just Zach… followed by Tim. Great first he doesn't get to see his girl and now he has to eat with those two losers… He was definitely not in the mood so as soon as they took a seat he stood up and left annoyed.

\- Dude, Matt straight up sucks, said Tim.

* * *

It was already late so he went to his room as he thought about where he could buy jewelry. He was changing his clothes for sleep so he began to remove his vest when he felt it, the hair pin in one of his pockets. He had almost forgotten about it, he thought than now he will at least have an excuse to go fetching Zazil tomorrow.

He had changed his uniform for some baggy black pajama pants and he wasn't wearing any shirt to cover his pale torso, he had removed the wig and the glasses when the hair pin began to make a sound. He walked to his bed and took it in his hands… How could he be so blind? He pressed the red ruby and even though he couldn't recognize the voice at first his suspicions were confirmed when he heard the man at the other side of the call say:

\- Rey? It's me, Luke, can you hear me?

The holo camera was turned off so Luke didn't saw Kylo who ended the call immediately.

-That's it no more Matt he growled as he left the room.

Of course he drew attention as he walked furiously wearing only slippers and his pajamas pants now as Kylo and no longer as Matt.

\- Man, Kylo Ren is actually shredded, said a random employee

He arrived to his old quarters and threw his body against the soft king sized bed covered in black silk bed sheets with his hands in his face. He felt betrayed, angry and… hurt? He didn't know what to do now, was he going to take her as a prisoner, was he going to report her to Snoke or was he going to… kill her? He wanted to do all the previous things after all, she was a rebel, a member of the enemy's army, the scavenger girl who slashed his face and almost killed him…

…But he couldn't, he couldn't because she also was the woman that he had fallen in love with, the woman that taught him how to smile again, how to find calcinators, the girl that was always there saving half her muffin for him, giving him cheek kisses, holding his hand. He simply couldn't hurt her. And suddenly a single tear came out of his left eye as he fell asleep.

* * *

Zazil was lying in her bed still wearing her uniform. At that moment she didn't mind that the comfortable pillows and bed sheets that she was enjoying so much were a present from Kylo Ren, after all they were a gift for Zazil, not for Rey. There has been a lot of reparations needed that day so she didn't had time to have lunch and her tummy was aching but she was more tired than hungry so she changed her clothes into a pair of dark blue shorts and a baggy and slightly over sized white t shirt, then she undo her hair without even noticed the hair pin was missing and she went back to bed to fall asleep while thinking about how badly she had missed Matt during the day.

* * *

Next day Kylo woke up feeling bitter, he changed into his uniform and placed his helmet, he grabbed his data pad and transferred his credits to the account where he was supposed to deposit the repairs payment, truth was he had the money since two weeks after he started working as a radar technician but he was faking he didn't just to spend more time with… Rey.

He left his room and spotted two random troopers walking by

\- Bring me Zazil, the support technician and if she refuses to come… _Force her_.

* * *

Rey woke up to the sound of her data pad, she read the message

Monthly meeting today at 1000 hours

\- Leslie

Fuck, she rose up from her bed in a rush, it was late so she quickly changed her clothes and did her hair as she left her room practically running

\- And now some announcements

She heard Leslie's voice saying tiredly as she rushed into the meeting room

\- The technicians: Dan, Missie, Greg and Matt won't be working with us anymore, and that's it, go back to work.

What? Rey felt emptiness in her chest… how was it possible? Why did Matt left? And without even telling her… she was hurting as she saw everyone leave the room. Suddenly, two troopers came in and asked something to Leslie who pointed her.

\- Zazil, Kylo Ren orders to see you right now.

\- Tell him to wait, she said without thinking, she was hurt by the news about Matt and the last thing she wanted to do was to deal with Kylo Ren.

\- Sorry, but he won't.

The troopers didn't want to hurt her but they were terrified to discover what would happen if the disobeyed Ren so they grabbed her by the arms, one on each side and tried to drag her but she protested.

\- Ok, relax, I can walk on my own

The troopers nodded and released her, they started walking and Rey followed, she didn't understand what was happening. When they arrived to Kylo's quarters the troopers stepped aside to allow Rey to enter to the room. She was terrified, unarmed, all by herself surrounded by the whole enemy's army, she thought about calling Luke when it suddenly hit her, she had lost the hair pin…

\- So, you know why you are here

A robotic voice spoke from behind.

Rey said nothing as he removed his helmet to face her.

\- We meet again little scavenger, what a surprise having you as a visitor here at Starkiller, unfortunately I can't say it's a glad one

While he spoke Rey saw a pair of glasses lying in the floor

\- Monster! What have you done to Matt? Rey was almost on tears, she was a wreck of emotions. Fear, anger. She was broken.

\- Matt? He laughed cynically, He is dead

\- No

Her voice was a loud scream, she was in tears now and suddenly a wave of rage pushed her to fight him with only her bare hands. She felt her body froze before she could even touch him; he was using the force against her when she tried to counter him and break his hold

\- That won't work anymore, failed attempt of a Jedi, I've become more powerful since the last time we meet.

She stopped fighting when she realized with a heavy heart that he was right and she couldn't win this time. Her body that once was frozen and suspended on the air collapsed on the hard cold floor.

He could feel her pain, hurting her was killing him but he didn't know how to control himself. He was furious because she had made a fool out of him and no one; absolutely no one toys around with Kylo Ren and gets away with it.

\- Stand up, he commanded

She was broken, she obeyed without a word.

Kylo knew that if he didn't kill her now then Snoke would and he wouldn't be nearly as gentle as him… but he also knew the pain of losing a loved one, of killing a loved one…

Rey could unconsciously feel him, his pain, the dilemma in his tormented soul, even though she wasn't exactly sure what was going on in his mind and in a moment of bravery she interrupted his thoughts.

\- I feel it too…

Kylo turned his body to face her, his rage was showing.

\- What did you just say?

\- I know how you feel, I miss Han too, he…

\- Enough

That was enough to make him loose his sanity and an invisible hand on Rey's throat interrupted her words.

\- You deserve to be dead, just like him. You are useless, weak, _you are no one._

His rudeness detonated Rey's sleeping rage this time who shouted at him with the little breath that was still in her

\- I have a name and it is Rey, go ahead and kill me, _coward_.

Kylo couldn't take it anymore, hearing her broken, hurt as she was, thinking about doing such thing, it was driving him crazy and he knew he wouldn't be able to do it.

\- You know, I could actually find a better use for you, _Rey_ , He said her name in a mocking tone. You'll live here as my prisoner, you'll do everything I say and you'll fix your attitude towards me, understood?

Rey would've never accept that deal she frowned at him and he nodded

\- Fine, if you don't want to accept my offer then you can walk out of this room, you are free to do so, just imagine how everyone would react to a rebel in our main base.

\- Just kill me

\- What makes you think I would be so generous to make you such a favor? Either you do as I say or you go out and face Snoke and his whole army, weapons and rage.

Rey thought about following his game until she found a way to escape

\- Fine

\- Good girl, he smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey was assigned a new room in the administrators area and she didn't know what to expect, her room was a little bigger but still uncomfortable, for a moment she missed her old bed but then she remembered who's gift it was and she shook her head as if that was going to erase the memory.

Someone knocked on her door and she opened, it was a woman dressed all in black, she looked between 40 – 45 years old and her hair was perfectly fixed in a low ponytail with no bangs, she handed her some clothes that were entirely black.

\- Your new uniform, Kylo Ren wants you in his quarters in 30 minutes so get ready quickly. Also, he requested that you leave your hair down.

Rey nodded and closed the door, then unfolded the uniform over her bed; it was a low cut short dress, a leather trench coat, a pair of crisscross ankle strap pumps and a chocker necklace. When Rey finished getting ready she left her room and went to Kylo's quarters.

The first thing she noticed about Kylo's room was its size. She can clearly see it, 3 rooms. In the first one, there was a big and heavy polished wood desk with 8 leather chairs around it; in the next one, she can see a smaller granite table surrounded by 4 chairs, a mini fridge and a kitchen sink; finally she could see his bedroom, a leather black couch, a huge bed, and two bureaus with big lamps over them on each side of it. At the very end she could see a closed door and she imagined it was his bathroom; she was interrupted by Kylo´s voice

\- 2 minutes late, I don't like waiting

\- It's hard to walk on this things you know, Rey said looking at her shoes

She had never worn a pair of high heels in her life, so it was difficult considering those were 6".

\- I like it so you better get used to walking on them, and open your coat. Today I have a meeting at 15000 hours with all the high ranked personnel, then another one with only Hux and Phasma at 18000 hours and you are coming with me to take notes and assist me in whatever I need but for now, take a seat and start doing some research about kyber crystals and all their possible applications I don't care if they are not yet proven hypothesis, there´s your computer. I'll be back in a minute and when that happens I want to find you working.

Kylo left the room and Rey sat down, unbuttoned her coat and turned on the computer; she couldn't believe she was doing this, helping the enemy gather information for future weapons, following orders from Kylo Ren…

\- I should've killed him when I had the chance, she muttered while taking her palm to her face.

When the computer turned on she opened a new document and started her research, Kylo was back as she had told her but this time with a coffee on his hands, he took a seat in front of her and opened his computer, he removed his helmet to take a sip and looked at Rey who was concentrated typing she looked gorgeous, even prettier than he had imagined her, dressed like that and with her hair down falling over her shoulders.

\- Spread your legs

\- What? Of course I'm not doing that, crazy

\- I'd like some entertainment while I work and the deal was that you will do everything I say

\- But…

\- Do it

Rey opened her legs ashamed and he smirked while taking a long look at her, she was wearing pink lace panties.

\- Very cute, I like them

\- Pervert

Kylo laughed at her comment and continued working, occasionally glancing at her, he was enjoying the view way more than she was enjoying the feeling of being observed.

* * *

The first meeting was boring, Kylo was directing it so he and Rey didn't interacted much she just took notes as he had ordered. Next meeting was a little less stressful; at least it was less loud, this time Kylo pay more attention to her, usually asking "Did you write that?"

Suddenly she started to feel a little dizzy, and very very cold so she closed her coat even though Kylo told her not to, he noticed but said nothing, she wanted to leave the room and get some fresh air but she was afraid of interrupting the meeting and making Kylo angry so she continued with her assignment trying to distract herself from her discomfort.

When the meeting was over everyone left the room. It was late so they were going back to Kylo's quarters, he was walking at a rapid pace and she was following trying to catch up when suddenly she fainted.

\- Zazil? Zazil answer me…

First thing he did was check her pulse. He removed one of his gloves and gently took her hand, it was so small compared with his; he felt her heart beating through her wrist so he decided to take her to his room and see if she reacts, he carried her on his arms and noticed she was very light. He was starting to get very worried so he walked faster.

When he arrived to his quarters with Rey still in his arms he placed her in his bed, he remembered from that one time he took first aid classes that when someone passes out it is necessary to loosen any tight clothing, especially at the neck and waist so he loosen up her chocker necklace and undid the buttons of her tight trench coat exposing her cleavage he tried his best not to think about it, at least not in this situation but it was hard not to notice it, he lusted her hard. Suddenly she opened her eyes, at first she was confused

\- What happened? Where are we?

She could barely keep her eyes open and her voice was light, but when she realized she was in Kylo´s bed with her clothes unbuttoned she panicked, she sit up and covered her body

\- What the fuck is happening? What are you doing?

\- Relax it's not what it seems, you passed out and I brought you here

\- Why is my coat unbuttoned?

She couldn't see his face because of his helmet but she was sure he rolled his eyes because of the tone of his voice.

\- You are supposed to loosen any tight clothing when a person passes out to help them recover circulation, anyways I called a medic they'll be here in a minute to check you up

\- Thank you

He was about to answer something mean but he stopped when he saw the sweet grateful look in her hazel big eyes, those eyes that he loved so much, he felt like a jerk for treating her like he did in the evening he wanted her but he didn't wanted to force her as he did when he forced her to spread her legs for him, he hated having so many internal conflicts and contradictions. He hated himself and he loved her more than anything.

* * *

The medic arrived and Kylo opened his door to give her access the old short lady checked Rey patiently while Kylo was growing annoyed, he wanted to know what was wrong with Rey and he wanted to know right now

\- What is wrong with her? Kylo asked impatiently as soon as the lady finished checking Rey

\- She should be fine, it was just a reaction of her body for not eating properly

\- Since when haven't you eaten something? Kylo asked

\- Two days… I think

Kylo nodded

\- You are dismissed, he told the medic and she left

\- Why didn't you told me that you have not eaten anything

\- We were working, and before that I was taking care of some reparations

Kylo couldn't help but remember those days when they were just Matt and Zazil and things were easier, he felt a slight heartache but quickly fight it away

\- Here, order whatever you want

Kylo handed her a menu, damn everything looked so good and so different from anything she had ever eaten before, way better than Jakku´s rations and the meals that she had in the technician's dining room.

\- Kylo I have no credits to afford any of his meals

\- I'll pay just order something I want to go to sleep already

Rey ended up ordering bantha steak and a random sparkling drink that tasted like fruit, her order arrived almost immediately and she started eating, Kylo couldn't help but notice the way she was eating, desperately with her hands and without any manners

\- Don't you know how to use cutlery?

Rey ignored him and continued eating, he rose from the couch and sat beside her

\- Here I'll teach you, I don't want you getting my bed all dirty with steak sauce

Kylo handed her the knife and the fork, then placed his own hands over hers to cut a piece of meat. Rey's heart was beating fast at his touch, he had changed into his pajamas and again was not wearing any shirt and she couldn't help but think he was beautiful; his body was pale, perfectly toned and black was definitely his color; his intense brown eyes were making her nervous and her perfect black hair, gosh she wished she had never noticed, this was so wrong she can't be falling for an abusive murdered… Suddenly the memory of Matt hit her.

\- I'm not hungry anymore, thank you for everything but I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow

Kylo nodded, he didn't wanted her to go but there was no option

\- Fine and this time don't be late

She was going to pick up her tray and dishes when Kylo grabbed her hand to stop her

\- Leave them, the cleaning personnel will take care of them

\- Good night Kylo

Rey gave him a kiss on the check she wasn't very sure why she did it maybe from habit and she left leaving him surprised and wanting more.


	6. Chapter 6

Days went by and Rey continued to work for Kylo, her escape plan was taking more time than she thought. The base had extreme security so that no one can go out without an especial permission, so she thought about stealing a tie fighter but she knew she would get caught immediately and she wasn't in a position to fight back.

She was working with finances, sitting in her usual spot on Kylo's desk. It was nearly 15000 and she hadn't seen him since he left in the morning… she almost missed him, at least when he was around she had someone to speak with. She hated the feeling of silence so she puts on some music… _I could be your hero baby; I could kiss the pain away_.

\- What a corny song _,_ she muttered to herself

…But she couldn't help but remember the time Kylo took care of her when she passed out while listening to it. _Bullshit_ she interrupted the song and put on some electronic music instead, _that's better_.

3 more hours passed and Kylo was still nowhere to be spotted, she didn't knew why she cared but she did and she was starting to get anxious, he had told her that he was going to train and that he was going to be back by lunch time but he wasn't.

Half an hour passed by and Rey was going crazy she didn't understood why but she was worried about him, she was about to leave his room and go find him but she stopped herself knowing it was too risky for both of them. She thought about calling Zach, Tim? Anyone?… 2 more minutes, 15, 20… when finally the door opened and Kylo came in; his right leg was badly wounded and all over his body were scratches, some of them deep some others a bit more superficial.

\- Kylo! What in the galaxy happened?

She ran to him but stopped herself realizing what she was doing; he was as surprised as she was by her behavior

\- Uhmm… Training was a little rough today, you'll get used to see me like this anyways, it's nothing

He said raising an eyebrow in response to her unusual way of welcoming him

\- I was worried, she admitted in a low whisper while chewing on her lip

\- I know, I felt it

Rey helped him limp to his bed

\- You don't have to this, he let out a low growl from pain as they walked

\- I know, but I want to…

Too much sweetness in her movements, it was killing him, she helped him lay down and handed him some pain killers

\- Where did you get this?

\- I grab them from the Medbay, they are really useful once a month when…

\- Too much information, Kylo interrupted raising his hand with his eyes closed

Rey laughed at his immature reaction and he attempted to smile, her laughter was gorgeous

\- How can I know you are not attempting to kill me?, He joked with a smirk, looking up to fix his eyes on hers

\- Just take them, she said handing him the bottle of pills and a glass of water

Kylo obeyed and suddenly felt his body and his conscious light; he was almost asleep when he spoke

\- You know Rey, for a little scavenger you are fine, very pretty actually

Rey rolled her eyes

\- Shut up Kylo

He was asleep by the time she spoke.

Rey decided to spend the night at his room just to make sure he was going to survive, even though he didn't told her; she noticed he had lost a significant quantity of blood. She wanted to go to her room and grab her pajamas because her uniform was very uncomfortable but she didn't, instead she just removed her bra and fell asleep in the big leather chair.

* * *

Kylo woke up in the middle of the night, confused, he didn't remember much but Rey helping him get to bed and giving him some medicine, he sit up feeling the aching on his body, he was used to it but either way it was not pleasant. He looked around his room and saw Rey sleeping in one of his chairs with her bra hanging in her hands, her mouth open and her neck aggressively bent, he felt a warmth in his chest, she stayed with him, she truly cared about him and he couldn't understand why.

It was 300 in the morning so they still had time to sleep; usually they started working al 1000 hours. He stood up and carried her in his arms to his bed, he could get used to that; he loved the feeling of her loose lightweight body. He lay her and noticed she was cold so he tucked her in, maybe he shouldn't make her wear such a revealing dress as a uniform in a place as cold as Starkiller Base… he was about to go to sleep on the couch when he heard her say in a breathy voice

\- Don't leave me

He knew she was still asleep, probably dreaming about something else, but those words melt his heart

\- Shh… I won't baby, go back to sleep.

He kissed her forehead trusting… hoping she wouldn't remember his behavior by the morning, she smiled at the sound of his deep soft voice and the feeling of his lips on her skin without opening her eyes and he threw his body against the couch; his room was completely silent so he fell asleep to the sound of her calm breathing.

* * *

Kylo's alarm woke both of them up, it was the worst sound Rey had ever listened, it sounded like an industrial alarm but way much louder… and scarier

\- Fuck, Kylo, what's wrong with your alarm tone? She asked freaked out while robbing her eyes

\- Sorry I'm a heavy sleeper, he answered while stretching his back and arms and immediately regretting it because of the pain he felt in his body

\- Did… you sleep on the couch?

\- You looked like you needed the bed more than I did, he shrugged his shoulders

\- You were the injured one, by the way how are you feeling?

\- Want the truth or would you like me to lie?

\- I thought that…

\- We have a meeting in 2 hours so go get ready, please

Wait what? Kylo Ren had actually said _please_ to her? Rey couldn't believe it; she was used to his usual rude commanding but not to him asking her for stuff politely. She stood up and searched around the room for her things with her eyes, she spotted her coat hanging on the back of the chair and her heels scattered around it, her bra was lying near his bed. She quickly gathered everything and left.

* * *

She was leaving his room hoping no one would notice she stayed the night at Kylo's quarters when a redhead man dressed in a black suit interrupted her way

He cleared his throat

\- Good morning

 _Fuck_. She had her coat half on, her heels in one hand, her bra in the other and her hair was a mess

\- Oh, uhm, Good morning general, her voice was shaky

Hux arched an eyebrow as he saw her disappear from his gaze practically running then he turned his head to knock on Kylo's door.

* * *

On the other side Kylo who was still shirtless, wounded, with a messy hair and in his pajamas pants waved his hand to open the door that allowed Hux access

Hux came in and while pressing two fingers against the bridge of his nose said

\- I'm not even going to ask

\- Believe me, it's not what you are thinking

\- Whatever… I'm here to talk about the work that we have pending; now about those finances and the alternative applications for the Kyber crystals, before the meeting Snoke wants to know…

\- Hux I'm in love, he interrupted his scolding.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo, he sighed, I'm happy to hear that and all… but you need to listen to me, this is serious. Snoke really wants to see us. This meeting is really important, we are going to discuss something related to Luke's location and to the scavenger that is now training with him, I don't know more but please stop playing around and focus.

Kylo's heart skipped a beat when he mentioned Rey, did Snoke knew something? He tried to erase the thought of what he would do if he discovered that he'd been keeping her with him in the base for all this time. His attitude immediately changed, he was now firm and just nodded with an unreadable expression.

\- And one more thing… don't bring your little shadow this time, what we'll discuss is classified information.

Kylo wanted to protest when he heard Hux call Rey "his little shadow" but it was too late, he was gone, leaving him confused and worried about Snoke.

* * *

Rey was at her room getting ready as Kylo had ordered her, she glanced at the mirror and stared at herself, what was she doing? Wasn't she supposed to be trying to escape, why was she worried about Kylo? Why was she being kind and caring with him?

…But the question that got her confused the most was, why was HE being relatively nice to her? He could've killed her, tortured her, leave her to starve… rape her, anything! She was completely at his mercy and yet, he hadn't tried to hurt her, not even once

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her data pad pinging, it was a message from Kylo Ren

* * *

You are dismissed for the rest of the day. The meeting was canceled

\- Kylo Ren

* * *

 _G_ _reat I took a shower for nothing_ , she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. But deep inside she knew that what bothered her the most was not the shower but the disappointment of not being able to see Kylo. She thought about responding to his message and asking if he needed her to go to his quarters to work on something… on whatever, as long as she could spend time with him. She sent a few messages but all of them were bounced, she sighted and thought that probably he had turned his data pad off which was very strange because he was always available for her.

There was no way to contact him so she gave up and thought about waiting until he decided to call her again. She sat on her bed with her uniform already on, her hair half done and barefooted. What was she supposed to do now? She had a free day but no one to spend it with… She thought about going back to the employees dining room, maybe she'll get to see Zach, Tim, even maybe Aruma and Brok; she missed her friends, Kylo didn't gave her the opportunity to say goodbye to them when he hired her as his personal assistant instead of a support technician.

It was almost lunch time so she decided to go, anyways Kylo was who knows where; he'll probably won't find out about her little escape and even if he did, he technically never said she wasn't allowed to go visit her friends. She watched the clock and thought that maybe if she hurried she could still eat with them.

She finished doing her hair and put on her heels, as they were the only shoes she had, and ran to the elevator and through the halls

She arrived to the dining room, grabbed a tray and got in line. Everyone was starring at her and suddenly she felt uncomfortable, her new uniform was nothing compared to her old technician one, maybe it was too much; she mentally cursed Kylo. She was starting to think that maybe going there was a bad idea and was almost leaving to eat alone at her room when suddenly she heard a familiar voice

\- Zazil? Is that you?

She turned her body to see the happy face of the short man that was calling her name

\- Tim! She waved at him happily

He reached to her

\- I thought I would never see you again! Where have you been? You look amazing, so elegant… What happened why did you leave?

\- You will never believe this but…

He interrupted her

\- Come sit with us so you can tell us about your adventures as well as whatever your work is now

Rey laughed and followed him to a table where, to her surprise, she found Zach Aruma and Brok eating together, she couldn't believe it how had they met? And when? Everyone was surprised to see her again and dressed like that, so beautiful. Aruma immediately stood up and ran to hug her

\- Oh my God, Zazil you are back! We've all missed you so much! Where have you been?

Rey was smiling widely, greeting everyone and then she took a seat

\- Guys, you'll probably never believe this, but Kylo Ren hired me as a member of the administrative personnel… as his assistant... Thanks for worrying about me but believe me, I'm fine, I miss all of you so much

\- We miss you too and Wow, sorry to hear that now you work for Kylo, Tim said while chewing his food, I mean working for him probably sucks

\- Don't say that Tim, we all work for him in a way, said Aruma in a scolding tone, then turned to Rey; I think it's amazing that you got a promotion! She chirped

\- Yeah girl, congrats! Said Brok

\- And what exactly do you do now? Zach asked curiously

\- Oh well, you know… I take notes during meetings, do research about stuff and sometimes finances… Boring things nothing compared to the adventurous life of repairing technical equipment she joked, and everyone laughed

* * *

Meanwhile at Snoke's chambers…

Kylo arrived to the meeting at the same time as Hux and both entered the room where Snoke was already waiting

Both men salute the supreme leader respectfully, when he started speaking in an ancestral voice that would've made anyone shiver.

\- I've called you both to discuss a very important topic, the location of Luke Skywalker. I've found it. He's hiding out on a remote island, he said as a huge projection of a full map appeared in front of Kylo and Hux.

\- I also know that he is training the scavenger that was our guest 2 years ago. The girl is dangerous and she needs to be destroyed immediately before she grows stronger.

Kylo couldn't believe it how did he have the map? He was struggling to control his reaction especially when he mentioned Rey.

It couldn't be possible so much irony… all this time he had been forcing Rey to work on a research for a weapon that would be her own destruction?

He could hear Snoke's voice but was no longer paying attention; all he cared about now was Rey.

\- We'll begin building the weapon immediately; call every technician in the base. We are so near to winning this war, the first order will triumph.

The projection of Snoke ceased and the huge door of the chamber opened heavily at Hux's and Kylo's backs to indicate them to leave.

* * *

Rey and her friends were having a great time talking about what they've been doing lately when Rey suddenly felt the absence of the fourth member of her group of friends… Matt. She felt emptiness at her chest that soon turned into a deep pain as she remembered his glasses lying on Kylo's quarters and his confirmation that he was dead. She tried to explain to herself why? Why would he do something like that? Killing an innocent man that did nothing but awkwardly work as a radar technician… She felt deeply sad as she remembered their time together, her face changed and her friends noticed

\- Are you ok Zazil? Zach asked worried

\- Oh, yeah yeah I'm fine, sorry guys I just remembered that I have some pending work to do… I have to go but… I'll see you later ok?

\- Oh… Aruma sounded sad, she missed having a girl friend to speak with but she understood that she had to go

They all said goodbye and Rey walked back to her room, starring at the floor still trying to find an answer to explain Kylo Ren's horrible act.

* * *

Kylo walked back to his quarters, when he arrived he turned on Rey's computer. He browsed the information on her researches, his jaw drop, this was too much even for him… was Snoke actually planning to use that much power on only two people? Jedi or not it was too much cruelness; he couldn't do that to Rey. The weapon that he was planning to use was just too powerful. He shut the computer

He couldn't explain to himself why, why was he worried about the scavenger? He was so close to achieve what he had always wanted, finishing what Darth Vader started, finishing with all the Jedi in the galaxy, but… He didn't want to hut her, not her, not Rey.

He punched the desk, removed his helmet and aggressively threw it against the room's floor. He laid in his bed for a long long time thinking about what to do next, he had very little time before the construction of the weapon began, and once it begin it would be no more than a couple of months for it to be ready, he growled against one of his pillows he felt frustrated, he wanted to kill everyone, everyone but not Rey… Wasn't enough for Snoke to make him kill his father? How many more loved ones will he have to lose… to kill… before he will be satisfied? He was starting to hate this war and suddenly nothing made sense to him…

* * *

It was already late and some time had passed since Rey arrived to her room, she felt broken she missed her life as a technician, she missed friends… and she missed Matt. She really liked the guy, even though he was awkward, he was sweet. She threw her body against her hard bed, she hated her bed, she hated everything she wanted Matt back she wanted to be Zazil the support technician and not Kylo Ren's puppet, even though she was starting to like his company? She wanted to leave this place, go back to Luke, to Finn and Poe, forget about everything, she felt so confused, did she really liked Kylo or did she just liked him because he was literally the only person that she had contact with? She was going crazy again when suddenly a message from Kylo.

* * *

Come to my quarters

\- Kylo Ren


	8. Chapter 8

She arrived to his quarters, she was angry, she wanted to fight him but she stopped herself. Instead, she focused completely on her escape plan. That was it she wasn't staying a day more in that place ruled by crazies.

The door opened and she came in. His voice was deep and husky

\- Rey, come here.

Rey entered hesitating, slowly; she felt a weird tension and her mood changed completely

\- Yes?

She asked as she entered his bedroom, lights were dim; he was wearing black pants, no shirt and he was approaching her slowly like a predator until he was dangerously near. Rey suddenly became aware of his pale skin, toned muscles intense dark brown eyes and full lips but shook her head to erase her thoughts; she was still angry and sad about Matt.

She couldn't understand what was different tonight, she had seen him topless a million times before and felt nothing, she didn't know how to explain it but suddenly all she wanted was to kiss him, feel him. And he could sense it, even without the help of the force, it was notorious in her shaky movements, the way she was acting shy all of a sudden around him instead of arrogant as usual.

\- You know, he said as he reached dangerously close to her face I was thinking about you the whole day...

She could sense his fresh breath too near it was driving her crazy. He started getting his face closer to hers their lips were almost touching he still had a calm expression in his face while she was falling apart, eyes strongly shut, trembling knees and an expression in her face.

\- Did you think about me too? I missed you Rey…

He stopped to contemplate her for a moment and he couldn't help but think she was so cute, he felt powerful by making her so nervous and vulnerable, he couldn't stand it anymore so he kissed her softly; she suddenly opened her eyes and tried to back off but he hold her face firmly

\- Don't fight me Rey, you are adorable, his voice was almost a whisper

She gave up, his voice was hypnotic and she realized that, in fact, she liked Kylo Ren. Rey closed her eyes and shyly kissed him back she was starting to enjoy their kiss; she tasted like honey and he tasted like mint, his tongue asking for access. Their once innocent soft kiss was now a passionate French kiss, their breaths were beginning to agitate when suddenly, Rey broke the kiss

\- Kylo… I… her voice breathy, I don't think we should be doing this…

\- Why not? He leaned for another kiss. You don't like it?

\- I do, she tried to answer in between the kisses it's just that, I don't know how…

This time it was Kylo who broke their kiss

\- Are you trying to tell me this was your first kiss?

Rey nodded ashamed

\- Don't worry, I understand…

He stared at her for a little while which made her nervous

\- What is it?

\- Nothing, it's just that… you are so innocent, so sweet. I want you Rey…

He approached her for another kiss this time Rey didn't fight him, she let him kiss her and actually kissed him back

\- I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to, he said while breaking their kiss again and staring directly into her eyes

\- But… I want to do this, Kylo she said kissing him again

They French kissed for a while, then he started to go down with his lips through her neck, she let out a sweet short moan that was enough to drive Kylo Ren crazy. He wanted her, he needed her and he didn't know for how long he would be able to have her, he was so afraid to lose her... He ran his hand through her chest cupping her breast while looking straight at her eyes; he saw panic so he kissed her to calm her down

\- Trust me

She let him touch her; she was feeling aroused and noticed wetness between her legs

\- Allow me to make you feel good

She nodded, he removed her coat and tossed it somewhere on the floor then started to lower the zipper of her dress and it pooled around her feet.

\- You are so beautiful Rey…

She blushed and lowered her gaze while slightly smiling

\- May I?

She wasn't sure about anything but she loved what she was feeling so she nodded not sure about what she had just agreed to.

Kylo unclasped her bra and let it fall, then he took his lips to her nipple and started licking slowly at first she moaned softly then he started sucking and slightly biting, this was sending sensations through Rey's whole body she couldn't help it but moan louder, her moans echoed in Kylo's quarters and somewhere deep in his heart.

Kylo then kissed her lips again and carried her to his bed, he positioned himself on top

\- It's not fair, Rey said in a breathy voice

\- What?

\- I'm almost naked but you are still wearing pants

Kylo smirked while taking of his pants

\- Now we are even

Rey rolled over so that she was on top, she wasn't sure about what she was doing but she wanted to touch him so badly. She started kissing his lips while her hands explored his firm torso; she enjoyed the feeling of his strong muscles, his arms and his chest. She started kissing his neck while her hands were going lower and lower when suddenly, his strong hands caught her wrists

\- Rey stop

\- Did I did something wrong? She panicked

\- No, but if you continue I don't know if I'll be able to control myself, I want to make you mine, completely… But I need to know if you agree

\- I want to be yours Kylo she told him with a sweet look in her eyes

Kylo freed her hands and she continued with her path full of curiosity, she felt his hardness though his black tight boxer and suddenly removed her hand as if she had touched something that burnt

\- Don't be afraid

Kylo took her hand and guided her to his harden member

\- Do it like this

He started stroking himself with her hand to show her how to do it, her eyes were sparkling

\- It's so big and hard…

He laughed he couldn't help but find her extremely cute but his laughter was quickly replaced with a moan, He didn't wanted to finish so soon so he stopped her

\- My turn

He sat up to face her then he softly pushed her so that she would be lying on her back with her legs folded and open; he slowly removed her panties and started rubbing her clit, after a little while she was almost screaming

\- You are so wet

\- Kylo! she cried

He couldn't help but smile he felt proud that he was able to make her feel this good

\- You like it?

\- Yes, her voice was breathy

\- Good he said seductively

He removed his moist finger and took it to his mouth

\- You taste delicious

Rey didn't know what to answer; she still felt the waves of pleasure through her whole body. Kylo then inserted his index finger inside her and she let out a yelp

\- Sorry, did I hurt you?

\- A little…

\- Ok we'll do it slower, just try to relax

He kissed her while slowly inserting his finger deeper into her

\- You are so tight, he muttered against her lips

Rey moan in pleasure and not anymore from pain

\- How do this feels?

\- So good she moaned

Kylo started massaging her clit with his thumb this drove Rey crazy who started moaning loudly, Kylo then inserted another finger but it didn't hurt her any more

When he was sure she was enough dilated he was ready to penetrate her… to take her virginity, to make her his.

\- Turn around

She obeyed and Kylo pushed her on her knees so that he was positioned at her back while she was leaning in all fours, he started rubbing his member against her entrance

\- Uhm, so good she moaned

\- Tell me if it hurts

Those words made Rey panic

\- Shh, relax

He kissed her back and position himself to finally enter her, he pushed himself in and Rey cried from pain

\- Relax, he said in a Husky voice

He pushed a little more and then stopped to allow her to adjust to his size, once he was sure she was comfortable he pushed more until he was fully inside her, he gave her another moment to adjust and when he was sure her pain was gone he started thrusting; at first at a slow pace but then more violently, full of passion causing Rey to scream from pleasure

\- Kylo, Oh my god

\- Yes say my name Rey

\- Kylo… Kylo Ren!

He felt her orgasm, her strong contractions stroking his member; he couldn't hold his own back any longer and he finished, inside her.

They lay together for a moment, trying to catch their breaths when suddenly Rey sat up and separated her body from his as she began to cry, she felt terrible with herself, she had Matt in her mind and either way she gave herself to his murdered…

\- Rey, what happens? What's wrong?

He tried to hug her but she pushed him back, sobbing

\- Don't touch me, monster

Kylo had no idea of what was happening; he was genuinely surprised and confused by her behavior

\- My friend… Matt, you killed him…

 _Damn it, so that was it… again with that ridiculous Matt thing_ , he thought as he rolled his eyes, luckily Rey didn't see him

\- Rey, I didn't killed Matt, he said in a soothing voice

\- But, but you said he was dead and his glasses…

\- It's ok baby trust me

He hugged her and this time she didn't flinched, actually she loved the way he was calling her baby and her sobbing was beginning to stop

\- I… know this might sound weird; he started speaking while she was lying against his chest, but… I was forced to work as a radar technician as a punishment for, breaking equipment, he sounded ashamed, so I wore those glasses, blonde wig and called myself Matt so that no one would recognize me

\- You got to be kidding, Rey separated herself from his chest and arched an eyebrow as she looked at him, do you really think I would believe that story?

\- It's not a story, it's the truth! If it wasn't, then how can you explain the bed makeover, the rose and the card?

Rey said nothing while she thought of an answer

\- Matt told me that he talked to you about me… I mean Zazil and that you said…

\- That you deserved those gifts for your excellent work… Rey I lied, Matt lied because Matt was/is me

Rey was still hesitating whether to believe him or not when he spoke again

\- Do you seriously think that Starkiller Base would hire such a mediocre technician as Matt? Rey, I didn't even know where to find a damn calcinator…

This time Rey laugh at the logic of his words and he was happy to see her smile again, she hugged him tightly, leaning back to his chest

\- We should go to the arcade room again someday, she said, her voice was sleepy

\- Promise I'll take you soon, he kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep together in his huge and soft bed


End file.
